


Superjail! x Reader

by doomboyred



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomboyred/pseuds/doomboyred
Summary: Superjail! The biggest prison on this side of the dimension!And youuu work there!Let's see how long a "newbie" like you can survive...





	Superjail! x Reader

A man, shaven face, clean clothes, walks into

an employment office with his head held high.

There were other people there: a college dropout, a woman and her crying baby that was reaching behind her to the candy jar, a guy with multiple tattoos. But they didn't deter him.

The woman behind the counter smiled at him and twirled her hair with her fingers as she asked for paperwork. He smiled back but didn't attempt to flirt with her. That's something the old him would do.

No, today will be a fresh step.

A turned over leaf.

A new day.

A…

As the man went to hand over his paperwork, the woman exploded-and-in the man's horror-a metallic tentacle clamped around the wrist that was still holding the paper. The robot had a familiar emote on its bloody screen, and the man made incoherent sounds as he tried to pull away. The employment office was in chaos, but the robot seemed unbothered. It waiting until the man calmed down, and inevitably, accepted his fate.

The robot's rockets heated up, another tentacle handing the baby a piece of candy, and blasted through the ceiling.

_Oh, life on the outside ain't what it used to be_

Outside of the city,

_You know, the world's gone crazy and it ain't safe on the streets_

Over the mountains,

_We're losing track and I know…_

Over the oceans,

_There's only one place to go_

There's a place in the middle of nowhere.

_I'm coming home, oh yeah_

A jail.

_I'm comin’ home…_

A…

  


_**Superjail!** _   


  


Super Newbie!: Part One

 

 

The Warden, as he apparently was named upon birth, sat in his office, his face mashed upon the desk in boredom as he absentmindedly played with little miniature warden toys.

His door swung open and a very nervous and sweaty _and short_ man, his hands fumbling with paperwork, stumbled in.

“Ugggh Jared! Can't you see I'm busy?” He slowly sat up in his swivel chair, just to rest his head in his hand. His eyes didn't look to his secretary, but instead continued to move around the figures on his desk.

“U-um sorry to interrupt, Sir, b-but the new guard is arriving today and-and you-”

“What?!?” The Warden finally looked up from his desk, “New guard? What do you mean new guard?”

“Hm sir, you accepted a new guard to work here with us at-at Superjail”

“I did no such thing!”

Jared fumbled with the paperwork, before placing a manila folder on his boss’ desk, which was snatched up in an instant. Warden opened the folder and read the papers up and down.

“S-See you signed it and stamped 'approved’ right there”

His eyes met the last page, a picture clipped to the corner and a page filled with all the person's credentials. Sure enough, a green stamp went across the page. _Approved._

Warden looked back at the picture.

Short undercut hair, piercing eyes that reminded him of a snake, and a sly, _sly_ , smile. Their expression was that of someone who knew all of your dirty secrets. Unsettling. Untrustworthy.

“Fire them immediately as soon as they get here,” The Warden said simply.

“What? Why?”

He through the folder onto the desk, the person's picture face up. “Just look at him Jared! He looks creepy!”

“But S-Sir!”

“But N-Nothing, Jared! Get rid of them!”

  
  


The short man stood deflated and left the office. His wrist told him it was 10:17 am, and it gave him ample time to make his way to the entrance of the jail and turn away the person who quit their job to pursue this one.

He pressed the button to the elevator.

Jared was really looking forward to seeing a new face. Or rather, he was looking forward to someone sane, someone who wasn't the Warden or Alice. But he would have to let them down. Tell them to leave. Reject them.

So much pressure.

When he reached the entrance, he could already see a figure in the distance, one hand dragging along a small luggage and the other resting on their messenger bag which was hanging on their shoulder.

He could see the pep in their step, and the closer they got the more guilty and nervous he became. _This is so wrong._

They approached him, waving as they did, and an awkward grin on their face.

He looked up their body, from their strange army boots, to the gold pendant around their neck that looked like a rosary (but not quite), to their kind smile (which looked nothing like the picture), to their long hair, strands neatly tucked behind an ear to prevent any from shadowing their eyes.

A _femme._

“Hello, you must be Jared,” she said, holding her hand out. “I am (Y/n), which you probably already know, gosh,” she seemed a little nervous, “I'm here for the guard position, I mean, I was hired, I-I work here… now.”

Her awkwardness made her instantly endearing, further making Jared's guilt rise. He watched her expression change into light worry once she realised that he wasn't going to shake her hand.

“Are you okay?”

The man was turning red, and drops of his sweat raced from the top of his overgrown forehead to the base of his neck. “Uhm, (Y/n), you-”

Her eyes were wide with concern.

 _Just say it. Just say it. Just say it._ “You've been laid off.” He said robotically.

She just stared at him. Her expression changed from worry to a smirk. “Excuse me?” The woman said flatly.

The camera on the front wall (one that resembled the Warden's face of course) focused on the two, and slowly zooming in to the two mounds on (Y/n)'s chest.

  


The Warden watched the two exchange words some more, before the woman's shoulders dropped and she nodded, turning around the way she came.

He reached for the manila folder for a second time, clearing his desk of miniatures in the process and flipping to the final page.

_Sex: F_

He looked back and forth between that _creepy_ face to the figure on his monitor. He pressed hard on the button that appeared on his desk and stared and Jared through it.

“Jared!”

Jared, now drained after seeing (Y/n)'s disappointment, turned to the screen that appeared by the door presenting his boss. “Yes...sir?”

“What the hell are you doing?! Go get her!”

“What? But you said-you told me to-”

“I said go get her! What are you deaf?”

“R-right away sir!”

  
  


(Y/n) was slouched as she walked, and was practically dragging her body away.

“-wait!”

She heard Jared's voice and instantly stopped, her head turning until her body followed suit, watching him run as fast as he could to catch up with her. “Wait!”

When he approached, his hands fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“The...the…boss… he… ch-changed his... mind” he said in between heaves of air.

“He did?”

“Yes…. Welcome... to… Super...jail,” he said before passing out onto the ground.

The woman stared down at the man before directing her attention to the prison in front of her.

“Super.”

 

\----

 

“I have to say… _(Y/n),”_ the Warden said, eyeing the woman up and down as he sat in his chair. He had almost a drunken expression, droopy eyes and a sultry smile, “you look nothing like your picture.”

“Oh that,” she swatted the air in front of her with her hand, “that's just an old photo… haha…”

The Warden's eyes became half-lidded as his body disappeared under his desk. (Y/n) jumped a little when he suddenly appeared in front of her, snatching up her hand and landing a wet smooch on it. “I am… The Warden.”

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned.

“That is h-highly unprofessional, Sir.”

(Y/n) yanked her hand away from her new boss as he continued to speak. “It'll be so nice having a new member of our family here at Superjail. Alice! Show our new lady friend here her room.”

“Ugh. Whatever.”

The woman turned to Alice who was walking to the door. “Let's go, newbie.”

In response, she nodded, “R-right,” and went to follow her.

  


The hallways were twisted and had many forks in the path. Despite Alice's long strides, the “newbie” had no problem keeping up, matching her pace.

“I'm Alice.”

“(Y/n).”

“We need more feminine charm around here. This sausage party's been testing my patience.”

Alice opened a door and stepped aside for (Y/n) to walk in. The room had pink wallpaper and the bed had plain red comforters. (Y/n) dropped her messenger bag onto the bed and placed her luggage on the floor. There was two doors in the room besides the one Alice was standing at, and when she walked in, she opened one of the doors. “This one leads into my room,” she said opening one of the doors. It opened into a room with the same walls, except, it was filed with clothes and other products. “Your uniform is in there-” she gestured to the wardrobe in the corner. “Tomorrow, I'll teach you the ropes of guard duty. But tonight…” Alice walked over to the door they came from, leaving the room to her room open. “We're trying on each other's clothes.”

And she left.

(Y/n) stared at the closed door with blank eyes.

  
  


She blinked and picked up her luggage from the floor, placing it on the bed softly. The first thing she saw inside the bag was a book.

  


_How To Get Along With Others: It's Not Me It's You._

  


part one fin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day. 
> 
> It was such a spur in the moment thing but I did it, woop!
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you like it or not because honestly seeing a comment is such a good motivator. 
> 
> See you until part two? 
> 
> ????


End file.
